


Praise You Like I Should

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kinkmas, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 8: Praise Kink: When someone, typically a submissive, gets sexual gratification from being praised. "Good boy" or “good girl” or being told they're beautiful, well-behaved, etc.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 7





	Praise You Like I Should

The dynamic you had with Spencer was as complex as your one with Emily was clear. With her, you were usually the submissive partner, a bratty submissive sure and you were both soft in your roles but they were quite clearly defined. With Spencer, however, you had more of a give and take. You could both switch it up when needs be, both of you were challenging brats when Emily was in charge but together you could flow from one role to another very quickly and a number of times during any given session. One sure-fire way to turn Spencer Reid into a compliant sub was with praise. The man simply melted when either of his lovers praised him, to the point where you had to ask him to gag you if he wanted to maintain dominance. Words tended to flow from you like the slick that flowed from your cunt when you got aroused, and Spencer loved all of it.


End file.
